


Nota de la autora

by CarmenRuizG



Series: Érase una vez: ¿y si...? [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenRuizG/pseuds/CarmenRuizG
Summary: Aviso sobre la serie.





	Nota de la autora

¡Hola!

Tras mucho pensarlo, he decidido abandonar este proyecto para dedicarme a otros. De momento no tengo intención de continuarlo; por eso, al ser relatos autoconclusivos, voy a marcar la serie como cerrada. 

Un abrazo y mil millones de gracias a quienes me habéis apoyado. 

 


End file.
